


Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 4 - Family

by m0risuke



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0risuke/pseuds/m0risuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 3 - prompt : Family</p><p>A talk with Father Lantom and Matt over what constitutes a family, and the right to be a family member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 4 - Family

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Nelson vs Murdock, and somewhere in the middle of The Path of the Righteous. Basically before Matt and Foggy make up.

 

"What troubles you today Matthew?"

Father Lantom slide into the pew ahead of Matt.He was surprised to see him there as service had just finished and Matt never attended a service.

"I was just think that today's message was..." Matt hesitated to say the words, but truthfully answered. "hypocritical."

"You don't agree that family is not always biological? And that we have a duty to treat those friends and community members we consider family with same respect and care the scripture says we should give our biological family?"

"No, I agree that family isn't always biological. But it isn't always just to interject yourself in a familial position on those around you. Especially if you are a troubled child."

"It sounds like you've mulled over this. But remember those familial ties go both ways. They choose you as well. And even the troubled child deserves to know the love of a family."

"But do they really choose you if they don't know everything about you? If they really knew the danger you were putting them in? If they knew how much trouble you were going to cause them?"

"Families all work the same, biological or not. Sometimes you may not be forgiven and your bond breaks. But most family members will stand with you, forgive you, no matter what you've done. Do you think your bonds are so weak with your friends they will leave you if they find out?"

Matt softly chuckled. "I guess that remains to be seen."

Matt got up, maneuvering his way to the door only to stop. Without turning to Father Lantom he spoke.

"Whether the troubled child deserves a family or not or even love, bringing trouble to your family is sinful and you're bound to end up alone. Proverbs 11:29. He who brings trouble on his family will inherit only wind. Good day, Father."

 

 


End file.
